No Todo Es Lo Que Parece
by Izumi15
Summary: En la frías calles de San Petersburgo caminaba un joven azebache de aproximadamente 25 años, con mejillas rojas por el frío intenso que hacia en la noche y con lágrimas que recorren aquellas mejillas, hace unas horas atrás él era feliz hasta que una noticia llego así vida, Quiero el divorcio, fueron las palabras de su aun esposo que sin descaro y sin ninguna medida en sus palabras
1. No todo se va al diablo

En la frías calles de San Petersburgo caminaba un joven azebache de aproximadamente 25 años, con mejillas rojas por el frío intenso que hacia en la noche y con lágrimas que recorren aquellas mejillas, hace unas horas atrás él era feliz hasta que una noticia llego así vida, Quiero el divorcio, fueron las palabras de su aun esposo que sin descaro y sin ninguna medida en sus palabras frías lo dañaron, no sabia que había hecho mal o en que se había equivocado, solo sabia que todo había acabado, con un olor a alcohol se dirigió hacia él departamento que compartía con Viktor, aquella persona que lo acaba de herir y lastimar, al llegar a su departamento se encuentra con la sorpresa que su "esposo" se estaba revolcando con alguien, ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido, Yuri Plisetsky, aquella persona en la que confió ciegamente pensando que se había ganado su cariño, grave error, solo había utilizado esa amistad para que él y su esposo se pudieran ver sin que sospechara, todos le habían dicho que ellos dos lo estaban engañando y él por ser un estúpido le creyó a su esposo que le afirmaba que todo lo que decían era falso, otro error, haberle creído todas las mentiras que le había dicho durante todo este tiempo, ambos voltearon a ver al azebache a lo que él solo bajo la cabeza y dijo.

-Solo vengo por mis cosas.-Pronuncio en un susurro, no los quería voltear a ver, por que sentía que ellos lo veían como a un juguete.

-Yuuri si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.- Decía él peli-plateado mientras se levantaba de la cama dejando al menor en esta, haciendo enojar al rubio.

-Dejarlo Viktor.-Decía él rubio que en su voz se notaba con arrogancia.- él cerdo no merece tu ayuda, por que no mejor regresas a la cama.- Como si fueran ordenes él peli-plateado volvió a la cama.

-Claro amor.- dijo su esposo.

Aquella acción tanto las palabras fueron como dagas para él azebache, sollozaba aunque no se notara por su cabeza agachada aquellas palabras le afectaron horrible, tomo una maleta, la abrió igual que los cajones y empezó a sacar todas sus cosas rápidamente, no soportaba estar un minuto mas ahí mientras ellos le restregaban en su cara lo felices que eran.

-T-te enviaré los papeles d-del divorcio.- Dijo él azebache tratando de ocultar su voz quebrada antes de salir del departamento.

Cuando se encontraba por salir podía escuchar los gemidos del menor, Vitya ~, escucho por ultima vez antes de salir de aquel lugar donde se llevaron acabo todas las mentiras que se creyó, al estar fuera del edificio solo pudo arrodillarse en la banqueta para llorar, no sabía a donde ir, no tenia dinero para volver a Japón y no tenia algún amigo en la ciudad, tomo su maleta para empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo en la fría noche, no sabe precisamente cuanto camino pero llego a lo que parecía un bar donde se solicitaba un mesero, tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando, entro al bar que en él interior se veía de mala muerte, cuando llego a la barra solicito hablar con él dueño que para su suerte se encontraba en él bar.

-Necesitas algo muchacho.- Pregunto un hombre de aproximadamente 36 años, cabello castaño, 1.80 de altura y de color de piel morena .

-B-bueno y-yo.- Él azebache tartamudeo un poco inseguro hasta que se relajo un poco y dijo.- Estaba paseando por afuera y vi él anuncio que solicitaban a un mesero y me interesa él puesto.

-Me gusta tu actitud muchacho pero crees tener lo necesario para trabajar aquí, solo te digo que aquí pasa de todo.- dijo aquel hombre con una mirada fija tratando de intimidar al azebache cosa que logro poco.

-Realmente necesito el trabajo, acabo de salir de mi hogar y no cuento con ningún centavo por él momento.-Dijo él azebache con sinceridad.

-Esta bien muchacho estas contratado.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras sentí algo de felicidad, su suerte ya no estaba tan mal, aquel hombre le lanzo un delantal con él cual trabajaría pera ganar dinero, su turno empezaría de 7pm a 5am algo pesado pero se adaptaría al cambio.

Hola, algunas personitas me conoceran de wattpad otra plataforma en la que escribo, ya que se corren los rumores de que cerraran la otra plataforma republica mi gistoria tambien aqui y las otras igual, lo quiero mucho saludos y besos.

-Izumi 15


	2. ¿Empezando de Nuevo?

Los días habian pasado y se convirtieron en semanas, era una noche comun en el bar, borrachos cantando a todo pulmón a sus ex's, algunos tirados en el piso mientras vomitan, creo que limpiare eso, y otros no me sorprenderia que estuvieran teniendo sexo en los baños, ugh creo que ya no ire mas al baño del lugar, gracias a dios los empleados tenemos el propio, estaba limpiando la barra minetras platicaba con mi compañero.

—Asi que piensas que llevandotelo a la cama sera tu pareja.- dije dudoso.- creo que eso es una idiotez o eso es pensar con tu amiguito.

—Pero Yuuri eh tratado de todo para que me note y nada funciona.-chillo mientras hacia una pose dramatica.- yo creo que hay más posibilidades de que tú estes con tu admirador a yo estar con mi pequeño, que aun no sabe que es mio verdad.-decia mientras me señalaba y yo ignoraba lo último.

—Realmente eres molesto no se ni por que te hable, habiendo tantos borrachos con emocionantes historias tenia que hablarte a ti.- dije un poco serio, pero con intencion de que reaccionara.

—Pues yo creo que no resiste a mis encantos y por eso me hablas, yo se que me amas en tu enterios y tienes un altar mio en tu casillero.- se que lo decía a juego pero por que siento que me ofende ?.

—Eso no es cierto, tu sabes que no amo a nadie y que eso no pasara hasta que yo me muera.- decia sin voltear a verlo.- además ambos sabemos que él se muere por otra persona, no se por que sigues insistiendo con él.

—No dejare de insistir hasta que acepte tener una cita conmigo.- grito arriba en la barra, a que hora se subio ahí.- o que sea mi novio, una de las dos opciones.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle el jefe nos regaño por estar hablando en horas de trabajo, yo volvi a mis labores por desgracias tuve que atender a mi acosador o mejor dicho a JJ, mi compañero insiste en que el esta enamorado de mi pero yo ya le habia explicado como estan las cosas con Viktor, hasta que él no firme los papeles yo no podre ser libre, tome mi libreta con la pluma y me fui hacercando a donde estaba.

—Buenas noches que le gustaria ordenar.- dije o mas bien repetí, ya que era lo que siempre decia cuando atendia a cada cliente que me tocaba atender.

—Hola, bueno me gustaria pedir una margarita.- dijo un chico de piel blanca.

—A-a mi me gustaría pedir una piña colada porfavor.-dijo el castaño.

—Bueno a mi me gustaria una cerveza con tu número lindura.- obviamente que el idiota no dijo eso

Tome su pedido y me fui a la barra para entregarle la nota a mi compañero, que con solo verme con esa mira picara dice.

—Amigo mío por que a ti si te nota alguien y a mi solo me ignoran.-Decia dramaticamente.

Hice un gesto de fastidio y dije. —Pues no se, tal vez por que no soy un pervertido, acosador de niños de preparatori.- mencioné un poco gracioso.- y si también contamos que yo almenos no hago el ridículo ante todos.

—Eres malo Yuuri, bueno aqui tienes la orden ve integracesa a ese admirador tuyo y dejemos de hablar antes de que el jefe nos vuelva a regañar.

Tome el pedido y lo puse en mi charola, camine hacia la mesa concuidado en que no se derramara o cayera lo de la charola, cuando porfin llegue a la mesa con todo lo fui entregando cada bebida a su dueño y cuando pensaba retirarme él tiro de de mi camiseta eh hizo que duera una vuelta bruscamente golpeandome con su silla.

—Lo siento, solo queria decirte gracias.

—N-no hay de nada.- por que estoy nervioso ante su presencia.

Sacudi mi delantal y fui a la barra, apresuradamente con la cabeza un poco agachada y un gran sonrojo en mi rostro, podia escuchar la risa escalandosa de mi compañero desde que me retire de aquella escena, como lo detesto en estos momentos, pensé.

—Jajajajaja, amigo mío que vergüenza pasaste ahi, jajajajajaja creo que esto es lo más vergonzoso que te ah pasado.

Enserio este sujeto me acaba de llamar amigo?, acaso esta idiota o que rayos lo bueno de esto es que mi turno termina en 15 minutos a si que me hare pato un rato, asi que me pise a jugar con el trapo que uso hasta que termino mi turno, antes de salir del bar tome mis cosas y me asegure que no me faltase nada por que a cierta personita le gusta gastarme bromas de mal gusto, ya cuando verifique que todo estaba en sublugar abri la puerta de empliados que daba a un callejón y sali mientras iba escogiendo que canción ponia, de un momento a otro senti que tiraban de mi y fui asotado no tan bruscamente a una pared, estaba asustado ante la situación que no me di cuenta cuando empece a llorar.

—Lo siento realmente lo siento peor no me hacias caso.- dijo aquel sujeto que provoco mi llanto.- solo quiero hablar contigo nada más.

Reconoci esa voz inmediatamente y volteó mi ristro para no verlo.

—Que quieres de mi, ya te eh dicho que no ne interesas.- dije friamente.

—Lo se, lo se solo queria hablar contigo conocernos y tal vez ser amigos.

—Por que seria amigo de un idiota.- mencioné.- acaso él te pago para esto si es asi dile que no quiero nada de él.- dije con furia.

—No se de quien hablas pero lo que si se es que te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo quiero algo contigo y si de amigos tengo que empezar, sere tu amigo.- dijo con determinación.

—No me dejarás en paz hasta que acepte verdad.- pregunté.

—No, si es necesario vendre todos los días hasta que...

—Esta bien, esta bien acepto pero deja de dar lata porfajor.- aleje si rostro con mi mano y volte mi mano.

Creo que despues de decir lo que dije aparecio una sonrisa en su rostro provandome un pequeño sonrojo en el mío, estuvimos viendonos unos minutos hasta que el hablo.

—Que te parece encontrarnos otro día para conocernos mejor.- mencionaba nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—E-esta bien.

—Bien aqui esta mi número.- decia extendiendome un papelito.- llamame cuando quieras que nos encontremos.

Después de eso se fue caminando saliendo del callejon y desapareciendo de mi campo visual, senti como mi corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y mi respiración era agitada, no puede ser posible, pensé.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando.


	3. Cita

Pase la semana pensando seriamente en marcarle pero siempre que marcaba y se ponia el tono de marcar colgaba instantaneamente, creo que esto me esta poniendo nervioso o solo era el miedo al rechazo, no seas idiota Yuuri él te pidio salir como te podria rechazar, pensé, volvi a marcar al número que estaba registrado en mi celular después de esperar los tonos de llamada me contesto, idiota no debias hacer eso.

—Hola?

—H-hola soy Yuuri.- genial me puse nervioso por un idiota.

—Oh, hola lindura como has estado.- pregunto.

—P-pues b-bien, me gustaria saber si estas disponible el sábado.

—El sábado? - Rayos creo que estara ocupado, gradiosa tuviste Katsuki.- Si estare libre.

—Genial me gustaria salir ese dia a tomar un café que te aparece.- espero que este idiota no la riege.

—Por su puesto solo dime a que hora y ahí estare esperando por ti.

Estupido por que provocas este remolino es mi estomago y el nudo en mi garganta.

—C-claro, te lo enviaré por mensaje estos dias de acuerdo.

—Esta bien nos vemos el sábado lindura.

—Adiós.

Después de colgarle solte un enorme suspiro, como era posible que pudiera sentir todo eso con tan solo una llamada, con Viktor jamás senti eso podria ser... no es imposible, ceo que me estare enfermando, tome una ducha y me fui a dormir para ir de compras el dia siguiente.

Hoy era un día mis hermoso ya que no hacia tanto frío como otros donde calaba hasta los huesos, estaba caminando por la ciudad ya que hoy tocaba las compras de la semana, en el camino no deje de pensar lo que pasario pasado mañana en mi encuentr con Jean había tantas posibilidades, derepente choque con una persona provocando que me cayera al suelo por el impacto, cuando me intentaba levantar pude ver que esa persona era Viktor.

—Lo siento no te vi.- dijo con inocencia.

—No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a chocar con basura todos los dias respondi, creo que lo acabo de ofender.

—Ignorare eso y cuentame Yuuri~- detesto aue haga eso- cuando volveras a casa me siento muy solo sin ti.

Acaso es un estupido.

—Viktor desde el momento en que sali deje muy en calro que no volveria a ese lugar al que tu llamas hogar.- respondi seriamente.

—Pero amor te extrañó, a ti, tus besos, tus caricias, tus buenos dias y buena noches todos los dias, cuando hacias esos lindos gentos cuando dormias, tu sonrisa, tus ojos cuando se iluminaban con la luz del sol, todo de ti extraño.-decia mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi.

—Si amabas todo eso no debiste cambiarlos por cual quier cosa, acaso pensaste que nunca supe lo que hacias con Plisetsky, todas esas "junta sy reuniones" alas que asistias de emergencia, las veces que no llegabas a dormir, fui un idiota al permitir todo eso no sabes como te defencia a capa y espada frente a todos.- mi voz se empezaba a quebrar.- para que ? Para que fuera cierto todo los que me decian de ti, que nunca me amaste que te acostabas co, el que se decia decir mi mefor amigo.- no se en que momento empecé a llorar.- ambos me vieron las cara de idiota, pero ahora no.

—Pero Yuuri yo... - no deje qhe terminara.

—Pero Yuuri nada, sabes es mejor que no me vuelvas a buscar, alejate de mi vida.- dictamine con una voz enojada.

—Porsupuesto que no, volveremos de eso estoy seguro y volveras a ser mio.- decia mientras se iba a lejando.

Como puede ser posible que el piense eso aun sabiendo que ya no lo amo, en ese momento saque mi celular y empece a teclear, ya que no le habia mando la hora y el lugar a jean donde nos ibamos a encontrar

Yuuri: Hola, es el sabado a las 3 pm en fecafe que esta enfrente de la estación.

Guarde mi teléfono tras enviar el mensaje e instantaneamente vibro.

Jean: Muy bien precioso te vere ahí ?

Me sonroje tras leer aquel mensaje y me dispuse a guardar mi telefono pero me llegó otro.

Jean: te amo❤

Dios aveces se pasaba, guarde mi telefono y segui caminado no dejaria que un pleito con Viktor me afectase el día, segui haciendo mis cosas hasta la hora que me tocaba entrar a mi trabajo y asi pasaron los días hasta que llegó el presiado sábado.

Estaba listo para salir rumbo a la cafeteria con tiempo justo para llegar, era un dia igual a los otros con un frío insoportable, me puse mi chaqueta y tome mis llaves para salir del apartamento, estaba en el autobús encuchando una de mis canciones favoritas The Boy Who Murdered Love de Diana Vickers, hace dias que estaba pegada en mi cabeza era algo que me encantaba, cuando baje en mi parada observe como aquel que dice amarme estaba sentado en una mesa mientras estaba bebiendo una taza, que supongo yo seria cafe mientras leía un libro, crucé la calle para entrar al local ya adentro me dirije a la mea donde estaba él.

—Hola Yuuri, toma asiento quieres ordenar.- decia mientas cerraba su libro y me dirijia la murada con una linda sonrisa calida.

Le hizo una seña al mesero y este llego inmediatamente sacando una libreta con su pluma.

—Que le gustaría odenar.- me preguntó.

—Si, me gustaria un latte de vainilla y una rebada de pastel de choclate, por favor.

Anoto el pedido en su libreta para despues dirijirse a la cosina dejand un silencio comodo entro Jena y yo, era un silencio el cual ninguno queria romper hasta que Jean decidio hablar.

—Y cuantame de ti.

—Que quieres que te cuente.- pregunté.

—Todo, cuales son tus gustos y disgustos, que es lo que te apasiona, cual es tu sueño, tus amores y desamores, que edad tienes, de donde eres, adsolutamente todo.- decía él mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

—Bueno, me llamo Yuuri Katsuki tengo 24 años, soy de Hasetsu Japón, me gusta mi trabajo, salir a hacer las compras, leer, escuchar musica, la limpieza, cosinar, no tengo disgustos, me apasiona panitar aunaque lo tomo mas como pasa tiempo, ser un parinador profesional, solo eh tenido un amorio y que tambien mi desamor, y cuentame de ti.- pregunte.

—Bueno, yo me llamo Jean Jacques Leroy tengo 20 años y soy de Canadá, me gustas tú, me escanta la música, la lectura, ir al cine, comer fuera de casa, salir de la rutina, no me gusta la gente con doble cara, mi sueño siempre fue ser arquitecto y lo estoy cumpliendo, mi sueño siempre fue estar junto a la persona que amo y construir nuestro hogar a nuestro gusto, eh tenido un amor que me lastimo tanto que pensé jamás encontrar el amor hasta que te conocí.- tomo mis manos y las apreto ligeramente.- sabes despues de varioa años me eh vuelto a enamorar.

Después de esa palabras no sabia como reaccionar por lo dicho, creo que yo también estoy enamorado de él, solo él me provoca esta remolino en mi estómago, mi nerviosismo, mis ansias de volverlo a ver, mis nudos en la garganta cuando hablo con él, solo él los puede provocar, pasamos toda la tarde conociéndonos hasta que ya era hora de irnos, antes de despedirnos él me dio un beso en la frente y dijo " espero volver a repetir esto, me encanto pasar mi día libre contigo", gracias a esas palabras me sonroje hasta las orejas, llegue a mi casa cansado por lo que paso hoy, no me cambie solo me tumbe a mi cama y caí rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Tiempo

Narra Yuuri.

Ha pasado un mes desde que salgo con Jean que en este tiempo me ha demostrado no es el idiota que pensé que era, pero eso tienen sus momentos de narcisismo, aunque odio profundamente y él lo sabe perfectamente, que a mi parecer son un poco lindos, mentira, en estas semanas me ha acompañado a la hora de entrada y salida de mi trabajo a veces se queda tanto como otras no, es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer aparte de esperarme ?, el día que tengo libre trata de pasar totalmente al máximo nuestro tiempo teniendo citas o simple quedándonos en uno de los departamentos viendo películas o cualquier otra cosa, obviamente porque somos pobres. También en estas semanas cierta persona no ha dejado de darme visitas sorpresas en mi trabajo,otro que tampoco tiene nada que hacer, acaso no tiene con quien follar, por suerte del destino Jean no está en esos momentos porque si él estuviera ahí habría pelea y más trabajo para mí, no deja de insistir en el tema de volver juntos creyendo que caeré de nuevo, acaso es estúpido o solo le hace falta neuronas, pero no volveré a caer en sus mentiras viles esta vez no

─Yuuri en que estas pensando tanto, ya que desde hace rato no me prestas atención.- pregunto el idiota.

Ambos estábamos en la sala de su apartamento, estábamos sentados en el sillón él estaba sentado detrás mía mientras me abrazaba por la cintura mientras me daba besos ocasionales en el cuello, ya sé que llevamos poco saliendo pero no somos novios ni nada de eso, no queremos etiquetar lo que tenemos.

─En casi nada.- respondí.- solo pensaba que hoy no me toca trabajar.- No era mentira totalmente ya que realmente hoy no me tocaba trabajar,dios espero que no piense en salir porque no tengo humor.

─Está Bien quieres hacer algo esta noche, quieres salir a cenar, ir al cine, al parque o a la feria.- Me preguntó, idiota acaso lees mentes y me quieres llevar la contraria.

─Me encantaría pasar una velada en casa, rentar un par de películas pedir comida y tal vez dormir juntos.- Propuse, que buena idea tuviste katsuki.

"─Suena genial.- dijo mientras me soltaba del abrazo.- vamos al centro de renta que esta a unas calles de aquí.- Me levante primero para que posteriormente el también lo hiciera.- ya que estamos de regreso pedimos una pizza o tal vez comida china.

─Estupendo.- respondí con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos pusimos unos suéteres y una chaqueta por el frío que hacia afuera, él tomó las llaves del lugar para posteriormente ambos salir de él, caminamos un par de calles hacia el local donde rentaríamos las pelicular, al entrar pudimos notar que no había mucha gente y que tenían una gran variedad de películas en el lugar.

─bueno que quieres ver.-me preguntó.

─Elige tu, con cualquier película me conformo.-respondí mientras veía un par de películas.

─Que tal Si vemos 500 días con ella, y donde están las rubias o tal vez una de terror puede ser Conjuro, Mamá o la cabaña del diablo.

─Lo que más te parezca está bien mientras pasemos tiempo juntos por mi está bien.

─Bueno vamos a ver 500 días con ella.

Después de rentar la película pasamos por un restaurante de comida japonesa, Jean fue un amor al compararme un Katsudon, en todo el camino sólo hablamos sobre lo que nos había paso es los dos días que no nos vimos ya que JJ está ocupado trabajando, cuando llegamos al departamento él fue a poner la película mientras yo preparaba la cena.

─Cariño necesitas ayuda en algo.- menciono mientras estaba recargado en el marco.- Deja te ayudó a servir las bebidas.

─Gracias por la ayuda.

Después de servir todo lo colocamos en la mesita de centro de la sala, ambos nos sentamos en el suelo mientras se reproducía la película, debo admitir que aunque todo fue improvisado me encantó estar con él pude sentir un millón de sensaciones que con Viktor jamás sentí, cuanto terminamos la cena apenas llevábamos un poco más de la mitad de la película.

─Como Summer puede ser tan zorra con Tom, por amor de Dios lo ilusionó y jugó con el.-Dije con tono enojado.

─Ya calma tal vez terminen felices.-Dijo para calmarme.

─Yo digo que no.-me crucé de brazos.- Yo digo que ella le va a destrozar el corazón más.  
No se mencionó otra palabra después de eso, avanzó la película y así llegó a la parte donde Summer le rompe más el corazón diciéndole que está comprometida, cuando terminó la película llore un poco ya que me hirió que Tom encontrará a alguien, Jean quitó la película y me dijo.

─Que tal sí nos vamos a costar.

─Claro estoy un poco cansado.

Ambos limpiamos todo para después ir al cuarto a acostarnos, me puse un short pegado negro y una camisa de Jean Blanca que por supuesto me deja un poco grande, ya en la cama Jean me acomodo en forma de que mi espalda chocara con su abdomen, podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca y una mano acariciando mis caderas mientras que la otra ni abdomen.

─Yuuri no quiero hace algo que no quieras.-me susurró con su voz ronca en mi oído mientras lo mordida ligeramente.- Así que no avanzaremos hasta que tú quieras.

Me volteó a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

─Yo... Yo también quiero hacerlo.- dije en un susurro.- sólo se cuidadoso si.

─Claro que lo seré.

p class="MsoNormal"Beso mis labios dulcemente mientras apegaba mi cuerpo al suyo tratando de seguirle el beso, llevo ambas manos a mis caderas pegándolas a las suyas provocando que nuestros miembros se rocen sobre las telas, solté unos pequeños jadeos sobre nuestros laborioso provocando que nos separamos por el aire, él metió una mano bajo mi short sin pasarse del bóxer tocando mi miembro sobre la tela haciéndome masajes, provocando que suelte pequeños gemidos que intentaba retener tapando mi boca con mi mano./p

─Te gusta que te toquen aquí verdad.- Aprieta mi miembro.- vamos a hacer que esto más placentero.

Fue bajando hasta que su rostro quedó enfrente de mi miembro, quito mi short y empezó a lamerlo sobre el bóxer, así duro unos minutos hasta que me quitó la prenda que faltaba, introdujo mi miembro en su cavidad bucal, podía sentir su lengua jugaba por todo mi miembro, mientras yo soltaba unos casi audible gemidos, podía sentir su lengua recorre desde la punta hasta la base, jugaba con mis bolas mientras tanto mis gemidos iban subiendo de intensidad, de un momento dejó de hacer su trabajo y puso 3 dedos enfrente de mí.

─Lámelos.-ordenó.

Empecé a lamer esos dedos como si paletas se tratarán recorrí mi lengua por sus dedos, podía escuchar pequeños jadeos salir de su boca incluyendo un sonrojo notable.

Narra JJ.

Con el simple hecho de lamer mis dedos Yuuri me excitaba, al sentir mis dedos bien húmedos por su saliva los saque de su boca provocando que un fino hilo de saliva saliera de su boca, lleve un dedo introduciéndolo cuidadosamente en su estrecha entrada soltó un gemido y temblor al sentir mi dedo dentro de él , con mi dedo explore lo estrecho del lugar mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Yuuri.

─Calma amor, esto pasará lo prometo.

En ese momento pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, introduje un segundo dedo haciendo un movimiento de tijeras expandiendo el ano, podía escuchar lo gemidos salir de su boca.

─M-más... mgh... qu-quiero más.-Decía entre gemidos.

De un segundo a otro introduje un tercer dedo simulando embestidas, sus caderas se movían al compás de mis dedos podía ver el placer en los ojos de Yuuri, unos minutos pasaron para que sacara mis dedos y bajará mi bóxer liberando mi miembro, abrí un poco sus piernas para posicionar mi pene en su entrada.

─Si te duele me puedes decir o si gustas morderme, o arañarme la espalda.

Él simplemente asintió, fui introduciéndome despacio para no lastimarte, pero pude ver como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas haciendo que lo besara para que se relajada y se distraiga, ya al sentí la estrecha entrada relajarse un poco fui introduciéndome un poco más fácil, al estar ya dentro espere unos momentos para que se acostumbrase a mí, cuando sentí que sus caderas se movían empecé unas embestidas suaves ya que no lo quería lastimar, de sus lindos labios salían unos hermosos gemidos que eran provocados por mí, un par de minutos pasaron para que fuera un poco más rápido provocando que él me rasguñase la espalda ante tal placer y cambiar de proposición, acosté la parte de la cadera haciendo que mi abdomen para América estén un poco levantadas por mis codos posicionando a Yuuri sobre mi miembro.

─Muévete un poco.- le ordene.

Con un rubor en su rostro empezó con unos saltitos sobre mi miembro mientras que mis manos apretaba ese redondo trasero que tenía y también anudándole a subir y bajar,

─ Mhg... Ahh... Mmm.- Gemía

cuando se cansó de saltar empezó a moverse de atrás a delante haciéndome sentir que mi orgasmo estaba muy cerca, podía escuchar los gemidos y queridos de Yuuri al estar en esta posición así que me salí de él y cambiamos de posición, ahora Yuuri estaba acostado de lado con una pierna al aire y la otra en debajo mía, volví a entrar y empezar con las embestidas; gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, unos minutos después ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el en su abdomen y yo en su interior llevándolo de mi semen, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestras miradas estaban unidas, salí de su interior para poder besarle con desesperación llevando mis manos a sus caderas y las de él amo cuello para poder profundizar el beso.

─Te amo.-Dijo al separarnos.

─Yo también te amo Yuuri no sé ni cómo pude merecer una oportunidad tuya.-Dije mientras miraba a sus ojos.

─La tuviste porque creía en ti.- Dijo mientras me daba un pequeño pico. - y también porque si no lo hacía no te rendirías.- terminó con una sonrisa de lado.

─O sea que jamás me hubieras dado una oportunidad.

─Claro que si tonto.- me fue abrazando haciendo que su rostro chocaba en mi torso.- por qué crees que estoy aquí contigo en esta cama abrazados después de tener sexo.

También lo fui abrazando y acariciando su cabeza mientras le depositada un beso en ella.

─Eso me alegra, me encanta la idea de que ambos estemos juntos, se que después de lo que nos pasó podremos salir adelante entre nosotras ya que yo jamás te defraudará, serias la última persona a la que lastimado.- levantó su cabeza haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran.- Eres lo más hermoso que jamás pensé haber tenido entre mis brazos, siento que todo esto es una pequeña ilusión de mi mente y que en estos meses sólo eh estado en coma, y mi sólo ah estado jugando conmigo, te amo eso ni lo dudes así que Yuuri Katsuki te gustaría ser mi novio oficialmente.

─Me estás diciendo que durante estas semanas no hemos sido nada.-pregunto un poco decepcionado.

"─Claro que hemos sido novios pero no te lo había pedido formalmente, pero que dices aceptas a este atento idiota.-Sonreí

─Pues después de tener sexo suena tentador rechazarte.

─Yuuri.

─Estoy bromeando claro que te aceptó ya que eres Mí tonto idiota.-sonríe y me da un beso.

Después de eso ambos dormimos abrazados y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, ya que ambos estábamos felices nada podía borrar nuestras sonrisas.


	5. Como Pasó

Narra Víctor.

Sabía que esto estaba mal, lo sabía desde un principio, sabía que el medidor con Yuri Plisetsky era lo peor que podía hacer, estaba de vuelta en esa barra en el bar de siempre, tomando algo de vodka para olvidarme de los problemas que tengo, no puedo seguir el juego de ese rubio porque me gustaría algo se lo impidió a la vez mar y fidelidad a cierto azabache con una hermosa mirada, pero no podía resistir las caricias del rubio que contenían lujuria y deseo, deseo, es lo que el rubio siento por mi? Ya no sabía nada, hace un par de meses antes de este juego, meses en los que ya ni siquiera se puede dirigir la palabra o vista a mi esposo, aun así se puede llamar así con todas las cosas que él hizo, llevar una mano hacia mi cabeza que me doña un poco.

Me perdonarías algún día.- Dije en un suspiro mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.-Algún día perdonaras en este idiota que se dejo llevar por la lujuria en este horrible

Al terminar sus palabras y varias botellas de alcohol salió del establecimiento encaminándose hacia su hogar, aunque todavía no se pudo escapar, ese camino por varios minutos, un punto de llegar a una posición demasiado familiar para el, Yuri Plisetsky, era aquella persona recargada en el umbral del complejo de un apartamento supongo yo esperándome.

─Necesitas algo.-Dije algo cortante que no quería verlo.- ya sabes que no puedo vernos juntos.- la grabación de una regla.

Solo queríamos jugar nuestro juego favorito, ya sabes el de siempre. Pasar los brazos por mi cuello mientras me miraba fijamente con la sonrisa de mi burlona. Vamos a Viktor se que te encanta esto

Sabia que esto estaba mal desde un principio pero que podía hacer, siempre que fuera, con su juego, llevar a mis manos a su posición haciendo que se apegara a mi cuerpo, el beso lleno de lujuria y deseo, deseo de que?, por reflejo cierro los ojos dejándome llevar a cabo, duramos unos segundos así pero por intuición abrí mis ojos y no pude sentirme la peor basura a la vista de la escena, Yuuri al inicio de las escaleras con lágrimas que en cualquier momento saldrían con aquel sonrojo característico de él pero en esta ocasión no es de Felicidad si no de tristeza, rompí las promesas que le jure a mi amor el día de nuestra boda.

 ** _Lleve a Yuuri un lugar apartado de todo el escándalo de la boda que es al aire libre, camina por un prado hermoso y llega a una pequeña colina para que pudiéramos apreciar el hermoso atardecer, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo que no era necesario, nos sentamos a ambos al lado del otro, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, así como su posición en el hombro para abrazarlo._**

 ** _─Yuuri en este atardecer tan especial que es el día de nuestra boda. Tendrá el tiempo para escuchar el mensaje que me encantará. mi pecho._**

─D-de que hablas V-viktor.-Se notaba que estaba nervioso.

 ** _─Juro que nunca pero nunca haré llorar y que es seré fiel a nuestros últimos días._**

 ** _─V-viktor.- en ese hermoso rostro se presentó un sonrojo que tanto amaba._**

 ** _─Te amo tanto Yuuri-Solté en un suspiro en su oído._**

 ** _─Yo también.-Me abrazo fuertemente._**

 ** _Ambos nos tenemos en un momento justo en el momento en que el sol ya no se emitía en la luz y las estrellas empezaban a salir._**

Promesa que juguemos al año de casados, por culpa del deseo carnal que tenía, seguí con Yurio ya que las piernas no me respondió para después de Yuuri que salió corriendo, Yuri me llevo al apartamento, al llegarme beso mientras nos dirigimos hacia la habitación principal, al entrar nos separamos para tomar el aire y nos volvemos a besar para empezar una guerra de besos que ninguno de los dos queríamos terminar, o que vez que no era lo que yo quería, me faltaba el para recostarlo en la cama para así poder quitarme la camisa y quitarme el suéter al lado de la camiseta dejando su pecho y forzó en blanco, lo volví a besar en mis manos con sus pies haciendo eso en el medio del beso soltar algunos de los gemelos, mis labios se separaron para dirigirse hacia una de sus pezones empezando a lamer, con una mano que me ayude a pegar con el otro pezón mientras que con mi mano libre masajeó a su miembro sobre su pantalón y bóxer, y luego también lo hizo que me quitó el cuerpo y me quité las últimas prendas mientas yo hacía lo mismo, el rostro de Yuri estaba sonrojado, su respiración agitada y pesada, me posicionó entre sus piernas abiertas, llevó a dedos a su boca para que lamiera.

─Lámelos.-Dije con seriedad.

Gustoso comenzó a lamerlos como si fuera una paleta se tratase, ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces en el departamento del año pero cuando lo hacíamos para la última vez, cuando mis dedos estaban bien lubricados por su saliva los movimientos así de entrada, empecé a meterme un dedo haciendo que se moviera un poco y que el otro se hiciera dentro de él, cuando se sintió un poco relajado, fue otro gesto de presión en ellos por la entrada de Yuri, fui simulando embestidas y luego Me encantan los dedos de la mano y me encantan los dedos de la mano. su pequeña entrada

─V-viktor ah ... ah-apúrate que y-ya ah ... no aguant-to.- dijo entre gemidos

Fui empujando a mi miembro de poco a poco viendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Yuri.

—V-VIKTOR.

Soltó un gran gemido cuando mi miembro entró por completo, espere un momento para que se acostumbrase cuando se inició su cacería, empecé con una embestida suave, haciendo que se asoció con gemidos cuando se llevaba una mano a su miembro para masturbarlo al compás de mis caderas, duramos un buen rato haciéndolo hasta que llegamos al clímax juntos, el se corrió en el medio de nuestros abdómenes y yo dentro de él; nuestras respiraciones fueron agitadas por el ajetreo de hace un momento, nos miramos para volver a hacer eso, nos levantamos de su interior, recibimos un mensaje de parte de Yuri y un gruñido parte mío, me recosté a un lado de él pero en ese preciso momento entro mi marido a la habitación encontrándonos a ambos desnudos en la que se supone era nuestro lecho matrimonial.

—Solo vengo por mis cosas.-Pronuncio en un susurro, se dirigió hacia el armario sacando una maleta y sus cosas.

—Yuuri sí quieres puedo ayudarte.-Pronuncie mientras me levantaba de la cama dejando a Yurio en ella, haciéndolo enojar.

—Dejarlo Viktor. -Decía un Yuri enojado.- Él cerdo no merece tu ayuda, porque no mejor regresas a la cama.- Como odiaba esa regla de obedecer.

—Claro amor. - Dije, pude ver la cara de tristeza de Yuuri mientras sacaba sus cosas.

Cuando me volví a la cama sentí como yo jaló Yurio haciéndome caer en ella, se sentó sobre mi miembro haciendo que entrase otra vez por su entrada provocando que se auto penetrará.

─ T-te enviaré las papeles d-del divorcio.- Dijo Yuuri con un tono de voz casi quebrado antes de salir de la habitación .

Puede ver como Yuuri salía con unos solos, Yuri se quedaba con su trabajo mientras se masturbaba.

─V-vitya ~.

Soltó un gran gemido, lo tomo de las caderas haciendo más rudo el subir y bajar de sus caderas, podía notar la cara de satisfacción en él, pero no dijo nada que no tenia caso en hablar con él esta situación, lo hicimos hasta el amanecer, a la mañana siguiente me desperté notando que el rubio no estaba a la derecha pero sí al otro lado de la cama, a la izquierda y a la izquierda felicidad en mi vida.

 _Viktor esto se terminó, disfrute de esto_

 _-Yuri Plisetsky._

Ya era libre de ese juego que se llamaba matrimonio a la ruina y olvido de promesas.

—Viktor que tal si jugamos un juego.-Decía el ruso menor.

─De que trata el juego querido Yurio.- Con un tono llegó el ruso mayor, se notaba borracho.

El juego trata de no enamorarnos, solo debemos ser amigos con derechos de autor, nada de cursilerías, que nos vean juntos o de que nos amos parece.- contrato el rubio con una sonrisa lleva de malicia.

─Acepto amigo. el mayor no sabía en qué se metió y no lo descubrió 3 días después.


	6. Por que a mi

Como paso todo esto, en un momento tenía su amor y en otro lo perdí todo de él, como pude caer tan bajo siendo que todo esto empezó hace un año y medio, cuando empecé a acostarme con Viktor en esa borrachera de locos, no se como Otabek se dio cuenta de lo que le paso a Katsuki pero quiero recuperarlo.

—Yurio, vamos al bar a divertirnos un rato quieres y por favor quita esa cara de viejo amargado.- Menciono aquella bruja.

—Eh!!! Que tratas de decirme vieja bruja, si yo quiero salgo, pero como no tengo ganas no lo haré.- Respondí secamente.

—Vamos Yurio hace cuanto ambos no salimos a divertirnos o salimos a tomar algo.- Decía ella- Tal vez este Beka ahí y por fin pase algo, que te parece eh.

—No me parece mala idea.- Medite unos momentos.- Esta bien vamos, solo por que se que no me dejaras de molestar si no voy.-

—Yai, apúrate por que tenemos que pasar por mi departamento para cambiarme.

Después de haberme cambiado tomamos rumbo al departamento de la vieja para que se cambiara, en todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en él y sus hermosos ojos, ojos marrones que me hipnotizan; tampoco podía dejar de pensar de lo sucedido hace unos días donde peleamos por el asunto de Viktor y Yuuri.

Narrador Omnisciente.

—Yuri cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Katsuki tu amigo quien confío en ti.-Decía un pelinegro muy enojado.- Enserio y así quieres que este contigo.

—Pero Beka...

—Ya no me digas así, no sé cómo pude confiar en alguien que habré las piernas fácilmente.- Las palabras del pelinegro tenían veneno cuando salían de su boca, veneno que lastimaba al rubio.- Eres un cualquiera Plisetsky, deja de buscarme un tiempo quiero pensar sobre esto y para que quede claro estoy terminando todo lazo contigo.- Finalizando las palabras salió de aquel lugar.

Narra Yuri.

Después de ese hecho llore por que había perdido a el amor de mi vida, pero me aguante las ganas de llorar en este momento ya que aun seguíamos en la calle, caminamos unos minutos mas y por fin llegamos al estúpido apartamento de la bruja, me senté en un sillón a descansar por los recuerdo de hace unos minutos; no sé cuánto tarda una mujer en vestir pero esta creo que ya se murió, entre a su cuarto y pude verla ponerse unos tacones.

—Podrías apurarte que ya es tarde.

—Ya voy mal humorado, mira quien lo dice la persona que no quería salir a ningún lado.

—Tú me obligaste vieja bruja, no trates de voltear todo.- Dije algo enojado, volteando hacia la ventana para apreciar la vista.- y tal vez para ver a alguien.

— Se que quieres ver a alguien y apuesto que ese alguien es Otabek.- Menciono Mila.- Tal vez esta noche tienes suerte con él y por fin lo haces tu novio.- golpea ligeramente las costilla derecha seguido de un giño.

Pesé un poco sus palabras descartándolas inmediatamente por lo que me había dicho antes en aquella discusión, ambos salimos del departamento bien vestidos hacia un bar que habían abierto hace poco y que estaba de moda, no tuvimos que esperar mucho ya que Mila conocía al guardia de la entrada, al entrar se podía apreciar la pista abarrotada de gente que bailaba al son del ritmo que producía la canción, se sentía toda la adrenalina y excitación en el ambiente, la gente bailaba muy pegada como si no le importase que sus cuerpos se rozasen con los del contrario, mujeres moviendo sus caderas al compás de la música tratando de provocar a los hombres y entre toda esa gente pude observar a cierto pelinegro, que coqueteaba con una pelirrubia teñida, con un vestido pegado a su cuerpo plano aquel vestido que hacía que se notará el poco busto tenia, no podía reclamar por obvias razones así que me dedique a observar el ambiente, después de un par de tragos estaba en medio de la pista bailando al ritmo de la movida música junto a unas personas que ni siquiera conocía a Mila la había perdido hace horas, movía las caderas al son de la música.

She got me sweating, and she don't even know who I am. 

Pude sentir como alguien se a pegaba a mi por atras, no pude ver quien era ya que en el lugar no había la suficiente luz para diferenciar a las personas.

She call me sleeping, and I ain't even drinking tonight 

Feeling dizzy, and I ain't even tipsy, 

I've been thinkin' bout you baby, baby all night long 

Singing 1, 2, 3, 4… sexin' on the dancefloor! 

Unas manos se posaron en mis caderas pegándome al cuerpo de la persona de atrás, realmente aquella persona estaba loca si pensaba que yo haría ese tipo de cosas, de un movimiento rápido me volteó dejándome cara a cara con aquel sujeto, pude reconocerlo era Jean 

Unas manos se posaron en mis caderas pegándome al cuerpo de la persona de atrás, realmente aquella persona estaba loca si pensaba que yo haría ese tipo de cosas, de un movimiento rápido me volteó dejándome cara a cara con aquel sujeto pude reconocerlo era Jean, pero que rayos hace aquí, pensé al verlo su cabello todo revuelto, su ropa toda mal acomodada y un olor apestoso de alcohol.

Oh, you're the girl I've been lookin' for

Oh, caught sexin' on the dance floor

Oh, you're the girl I've been lookin' for all night

Él no es así, me tomo de mi muñeca izquierda llevándome al baño donde en tan sólo entrar nos encerramos en un cubículo y me pego en una pared de este, besaba mi cuello con desesperación mientras subía mis piernas hacia su cadera para que haya más placer, mientras el simulaba embestidas sobre la ropa yo me dedicaba a besarlo y gemir por el placer que se sentía, de un movimiento jean me quito el pantalón junto con mis bóxers provocando gemir por lo frio que estaba el lugar, llevo una de sus mano hacia mi entrada para dilatarla, fue introduciendo un dedo para después en el que simulaba un movimiento de tijeras otro para así llegar a tres dedos en donde simulaba embestidas, paso unos minutos hasta que sentí que sacaba sus dedos y los cambiaba por su miembro, lo introdujo de poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí, el seguía besando mi cuello dejando unas marcas hasta mi clavícula, sentía su miembro entrar y salir con rudeza en mi provocándome que gimiera aún más fuerte de lo que hacía, muy audible pude escuchar que alguien abría la puerta del baño cosa que ignore ya que estaba concentrado en el placer del momento, no se cuando exactamente pero la puerta que estaba a un lado mío fue abierta dejando a la vista a un pelinegro con una mira de enojo penetrante.

— O-ota n-no e-es l-o qu-que t-tu cre-es.- decía entre gemidos ya que jean no dejaba de penetrarme.- ¡JEAN DETENTE YA MALDITASEA!.- Grité con todas mis ganas.

Jean al escucharme paro en seco volteando hacia la dirección de beka, salió de mi y empezó a vestirse como si de un rayo tratase, pero el pelinegro no soporto más y salió de aquel lugar, ya vestido corrí tras de él, no me importaba dejar al tonto de jean atrás con tan solo alcanzar a beka y resolver todo esto me bastaba, cuando lo pude visualizar, grite su nombre para que me escuchara pero no volteó en su lugar él siguió caminando, corrí hasta alcanzarlo, puse mi maro derecha en uno de sus hombros provocando que volteara con rudeza y quitara mi mano.

— Lárgate no te quiero ver.- Mencionó con una voz ronca y enojada.- no te quiero volver a ver o no entendiste prostituto barato.

— Pero beka yo…

— Beka nada, Yurio que no entiendes que no te quiero volver a ver, eres un cualquiera, acabas de tener sexo con alguien en un baño ¡UN BAÑO! Eso es prueba suficiente de que eres un cualquiera Plisetsky, enserio no se que tienes en la cabeza en tan solo pensar en que con solo venir a darme explicaciones te perdonaría, pues no es así, nunca vas a cambiar.

Esa palabras me dejaron callado porque realmente no tenía ningún derecho de explicarle porque no somos nada, con la cabeza abajo y mi vista en el suelo me retire del lugar ya que unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, caminé a paso lento hacia mi departamento unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo oscuro de la noche anunciando una lluvia, me abrasé a mi mismo una cuadras antes de llegar y lloré con todas mis ganas, me flexione en un modo en que pereciera que estuviera sentado y aferre aun más mi abrazo, no podía soportar este dolor tan grande pero me lo merecía por todas las grandes mierdas que eh hecho una de ellas fue el haberme acostado con el idiota calvo, la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente provocando que me empapará, me levante y camine a mi departamento, al estar ya dentro observe las últimas fotos que tenía con mi abuelo antes de que muriera hace un par de años, cuanto lo extraño en estos momentos el estaría sentado en el sillón y yo junto a él acostado con mi cabeza recostada en sus piernas mientras acaricia mi cabeza consolándome por el terrible día que tuve, pero no el ya no está aquí conmigo para decirme que debo o no hacer, me tumbe en el sillón observando la nada, llore unos minutos mas mientras abrazaba una almohada hasta quedarme dormido.

Narra Otabek.

No se en lo que está pensando ese estúpido de Plisetsky pero yo no caeré tan fácil porque realmente a sido una total mierda con Yuuri, camine por unos minutos sin punto fijo hasta que llegue a una pequeña cafetería con un letrero que decía 24hrs, un mesero de piel blanquecida y pelo negro como sus ojos me atendió ordene un café normal y me quede ahí hasta que amaneció, deje propina a al mesero salí del establecimiento tomando camino hacia mi departamento donde lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha para procesar lo que paso con Plisetsky, él dice amarme pero se acuesta con cualquiera por razones como esas no quiero ninguna conexión con él, cuando termine de ducharme me puse un bóxer con un pans para dormir más cómodo ya cuando menos lo pensé mis parpados se cerraron dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Sorpresa Inesperada

Había pasado unas semanas desde que empecé a salir con Jean, obviamente ya como novios, realmente no sé cómo le llegue a aceptar a alguien como el tan estúpido e ingenuo, enserio que alguien me diga porque salgo con alguien como él?, estaba en mi trabajo era una noche normal como todas con pocos clientes que atender y ese tipo de cosas hasta que llega cierto individuo a arruinar mi noche.

—Hola Yuuri cariño, listo para firmar los papeles de divorcio.- les presento a un idiota que no usa su cerebro.

—Te puedes ir a la mierda por favor.- dije lo más amable que pude.- estoy trabajando.

—Por su puesto pero primero firma, si~ - Canturreo.

—Claro cuando los cerdos vuelen.- mi sarcasmo es infinito.

Así seguí todo mi turno hasta que faltaban 5 minutos para que se acabara, cuando disponía a ir al cuarto de empleados él me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, con una mano aferro su agarre en mi y con la otra mano, tomo mi barbilla haciendo que mi vista se fijará en él y plantarme un beso en los labios, no se si hay algún ente encontra mio o que pedo pero en ese momento jean entro el bar.

—¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Esta furioso, al menos disfrute caminar hasta ahora.

En su vista se notaba toda la furia que tenia adentro, eso y que salían llamas por los ojos, no se que ratos tendría entre las manos pero lo aventó al suelo y con un caminar rápido llego hasta nosotros y nos separo, también en ese instante Jean le soltó un golpe a Viktor en la mejilla, por suerte reaccione rapidamente y tome a Jean por un brazo separandolos.

—Jean por favor vamonos de aquí.- decia angustiadamente.- él no vale la pena.

—Pero amor yo...

No lo deje terminar ya que estabamos afuera del establecimiento, podia notar el aura asesina de Jean a kilómetros y eso no me gusta para nada, paramos de caminar a una cuántas calles más adelante, me solté de su brazo y lo volte a ver.

—Jean calmate por favor no quiero que estes alterado ahora, necesito decirte algo importante.- por lo que veía el no se relajaba para nada, creo que le acabo de hablar a la pared.- en serio es importante calmate...

—Yuuri como quieres que me calme, te acabas de besar con ese sujeto, acaso no piensas en lo que yo siento por ti.

—Claro que lo hago, pero no podia separarme de el, sabes que es más fuerte que yo.

—Eso no importa, dios pudiste haberlo golpeado de perdido.

—Estaba apuntó de golpearlo cuando apareciste y aprecio ese gestó, no sabes cuanto miedo tuve cuando me beso.- me acerqué a él para darle un abrazó.- jamás te cambiaría y sabes porqué.- pregunté.

—Porqué ?

—Por que te amo y eso jamás cambiará, además tengo una sorpresita que darte.- Jean esperó no cagues este momento.

—Claro amor, dime que clase de sorpresa me tienes.

—Bueno... Jean necesito que estes preparado para esto, no quiero que te vayas a desmayar en medio de la calle de acuerdo.

—Esta bien anor pero me estas asustando que es lo que me quieres decir.

—Te acuerdas la vez que lo hicimos no usamos protección verdad.

—S-si.

Creo que decirle esto sera un poco complicado después de todo.

—B-bueno... como explicarlo sin que te desmayes.

—Sólo dimelo Yuuri, yo entendere cualquier cosa que me digas.- Por eso no hay problema, pero no se como vayas a reaccionar, pensé.

—Jean, e-estoy...

—Estas?

—Estoy esperando a llegar al apartamento a cenar.-dije rapidamente para cambiar el tema, eres grande Yuuri.

—No, Yuuri dimelo aqui sin rodeos.

—Jes estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

—Q-que, Yuuri yo...

—Mira no espero que te hagas responsable por que se que eres muy idiota como aceptar toda esta carga...

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Jean me abrazo suavemente pegandome a él, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y susurraba en mi oído.

—No sabes que tan feliz me hace saber eso, te imaginas a un bebé tuyo y mio gateando por todo el departamento, seria una hermosa combinación.

—Jean pensé que...

—Yuuri mi sueño siempre fue formar una familia junto a la persona que más amo y esa persona eres tú, en serio no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Que tal si para celebrar vamos al departamento y hago Karsudon para cenar.

—Me parece una genial idea pero esta vez me dejas ayudarte no quiero que les pase nada a ambos.

Después de darnos unos mimos y caricias en mi viente, nos encaminamos hacia el departamento dónde con la ayuda de Jean prepare la cena y la serví, fue una cena calmada, tranquila donde decidimos las cosas para la llegada del bebé, era una linda velada junto a la persona que amo.

Narra ViKtor.

En otra parte se encontraba cierto peli plateado caminando por las calles tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado minutos antes, Yuuri embarazado, me ponia triste saber que el hijo que espera él no es mio, me hubiera encantado haber tenido un hijo junto con mi lindo Yuuri, tal vez hubiera sido de piel blanca con cabello platinado como el mio y los ojos vino de él, pensar en como hubiera sido nuestros hijos me da nostalgia, ya que cada vez que tenía relaciones con el usaba protección para no tenerlos y ahora que se que los tendra con otra persona me da coraje el haberlo usado, por que no lo aprecie cuando lo tenía a mi lado, cuando llegue a mi departamento me acoste en el sillón pensando en todo lo que habia pasado hoy, antes de caer rendido ante el sueño cene algo ligero para no tener el estómago vacio y me fui a bañar, una ducha relajante no le hace mal a nadie, cuando sali me puse un poxer negro junto a un pans gris como pijama ya que no me gusta dormir con camiseta, me acoste en mi cama y deje que los brazos de morfeo abrazaran suavemente.

 **Estas pregunatas las hago tambien aqui para saber lo que estedes piensan.**

 **¿Que les gustaria que fuera el bebé de Yuuri?**

 **¿Cual sería el nombre perfecto para este?**

 **¿Les gustaria hacer un preguntas y respuestas?**

 **Espero que las haya gustado el cap nos leemos hasta el próximo fin de semana, bye bye.**


	8. Perdóname

**Narra Jean.**

Estoy tan feliz que derramó toda mi alegría por donde pasó, jamás pensé que mi lindo Yuuri esperará un hijo nuestro, es algo hermoso yo siendo padre de la persona que amo, caminaba por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad devuelta al departamento de Yuuri ya que lo visito todas las noches para ver si se encuentra bien y algunas noches me quedo a dormir con él, en el camino pase por una tienda de 24 horas para comprar algo ya que hoy me tocaba preparar la cena, compre los ingredientes básicos para preparar unas albóndigas ya que Yuuri me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que tenia antojo de estas, cuando llegue al departamento que abrí con mis llaves pude percibir un pequeño llanto proveniente de la sala, inmediatamente solté todo lo he tenía en la entrada y fui corriendo hacia la sala para ver que estaba pasando, me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Yuuri en posición fetal llorando abrazando un cojín mientras leía algo en su teléfono, camine hacía donde él estaba y me hinque hasta la altura de donde estaba.

—Yuuri, amor que tienes.- pregunte mientras posaba una mano sobre su antebrazo.

—Me amas.- preguntó.

—Por supuesto que te amo... porque la pregunta.

—Jean no se... no sé cómo paso todo esto, te juro que no lo tenía planeado.- decía angustiadamente.

—Yuuri que te pasa, dime sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea.- me preocupa la forma en que está respondiendo.

—Jean yo... quiero pedirte un favor.

—Claro Yuuri dime.

—Te pido que nunca me olvides y que sepas que te amo.

Me sorprendió que me pidiera eso, acaso está planeando algo.

—Yuuri no me tienes que pedir eso, siempre te llevo en mis pensamiento y te amo cono tienes una idea, pero me estas asustando con lo que me estas pidiendo.

—Perdón creo que son los cambios de hormonas que me dijo el doctor que tendría, jejeje bueno que tal si preparamos la cena.- decía mientras se levantaba del sillón esbozado una sonrisa y secando sus lágrimas.- me muero de hambre.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar algo de lo sucedido, hicimos y cenamos con un silencio cómodo, cuando terminamos limpiamos lo que habíamos ensuciado mientras Yuuri me practicaba de su día, a veces me gusta escucharlo hablar porque es cuando conozco más cosas de él, ya limpios los trastes, nos dirigimos a la habitación donde ambos nos fuimos a cambiar y a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Narra Yuuri.**

No me gusta mentirle a Jean, pero en casos como este lo tuve que hacer por en bien de y del bebé, me levante una hora antes de que Jean se levantara y prepare unas maletas, las llene con cosas necesarias para lo que haría y escribí una nota diciéndole que había salido por unos asuntos, me seguirá amando después de que se entere a donde me fui, pensé, me ponía triste saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero realmente podía hacer estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared, cuando termine de escribirla la deje en la mesa del comedor, observe por última vez el interior de aquel apartamento testigo de muchos sucesos, tome mis maletas para salir de aquel lugar pensando que iría hacia el último lugar que desearía estar, antes de pisar la acera de la banqueta solté un suspiro para empezar a caminar hacia ese lugar que será mi infierno.

—Jean espero que me perdones por esto.

Al terminar mis palabras no pude contener más mis lagrimas y empecé a sollozar por todo el camino.

 **Narra Jean**.

Me levante agitado ya que había tenido una pesadilla trate de controlar mi respiración poco a poco, volteé a ver si no había despertado a Yuuri pero este no se encontraba en la cama, así que me pare hacia la sala para ver si estaba ahí pero tampoco estaba, después fui a la cocina y pude notar que había una nota sobre ella.

Jean tuve que salir temprano por qué me habló mi jefe para arreglar unos asuntos, no te preocupes por mi espero tengas un excelente día.

Te ama, Yuuri.

Ya un poco más tranquilo al leer la nota me prepare un café y pan tostado para desayunar pero antes fui a hacer mis necesidades junto con una ducha, ya desayunado, aseado y preparado me dirige hacia mi trabajo deseando que sea la hora de salida para ver a mi precioso Yuuri.

 **Tiempo después.**

Han pasado varios días desde que no sé nada de Yuuri, me preocupa de que algo le haya pasado ya fui a preguntar a su trabajo y su jefe tampoco lo ve desde hace días igual, eh llamado a todas las personas que lo conocen y me han respondido igual " no lo eh visto pero si lo hago yo te aviso", Yuuri donde sea que estés espero que estés bien igual nuestro hijo, pero que no te haya paso nada y que vuelvas pronto conmigo.

 **Narrador Omnisciente.**

Lo que el peli negro no sabía que el azabache estaba con cierta casa de un peli plateado llorando por lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, el azabache por error había mencionado a su novio enfrente del peli plateado provocando que este estallara en celos y lo golpeara, el peli plateado no sabía que el azabache estaba embarazado de la misma persona que con solo mencionarla le provocaban unos celos retorcidos, después de haber golpeado a al azabache se encerró en su habitación dejando al pobre chico tirado en medio de la sala lleno de moretones. El azabache como pudo reunió fuerzas para levantarse y caminar hacia el asiento que tiene el gran ventanal de aquella casa, aún con lagrimas miro hacia el cielo recordando todas las noches que paso junto al pelinegro ya que era la persona que mas amaba en toda la vida, seco sus lagrimas y se dirijo hacia su habitación ya que el peli plata lo encerraba en un cuarto para que no pudiera escapar de él, ya en el cuarto se cambio para después tirarse a la cama y tratar de dormir porque el dolor que sentía era insoportable pero el más doloroso era el sentimental, como ya era normal el azabache lloro hasta quedarse dormido.


	9. Te Extraño

Narra Yuuri.

Hace una semana desde que me fui del lado de Jean, lo extraño tanto pero no puedo irme por ciertas razones, como ya era mi rutina desde hace una semana, me levante de la cama para ir a hacer mis necesidades y tomar una ducha, obviamente no tenia permitido salir de aquel cuarto hasta que él se levantara para quitarle el seguro a la puerta, a veces me pasa un día entero sin comer encerrado en este lugar, aun no me puedo creer como pude llegar a este punto.

 _Flashback ~_

 _Era una tarde noche normal, estaba esperando a que jean regresara del trabajo porque me había prometido preparar la cena, estaba trapeando el piso mientras escuchaba De Música Ligera de Soda Estéreo, cuando me llegó un mensaje de Viktor haciendo que pausara la canción._

 _Viktor:_

 _Hola amor, sabes ya sé como haré que vuelvas conmigo, te acuerdas de mi amigo Chris, hace unos días vino a verme y pregunto por ti, recuerdas en que trabaja él ?_

 _Bueno, él me debe ciertos favores y no te gustaría que cierta personita sepa quién soy yo verdad._

 _De un momento a otro recordé de lo que estaba hablando, yo realmente no quería eso ya que sabía de lo que era capaz y más sabiendo que el no se ah enterado de mi embarazo, cuando reaccione conteste a su mensaje rápidamente._

 _Yuuri:_

 _Que quieres, no quiero que involucres a Jean en esto, tanta es tu obsesión por mí que llegaste hasta este punto._

 _No tardo mucho para que me respondiera._

 _Viktor:_

 _Así me gusta que cooperes, mañana a las 7 am pasare por tu a tu departamento para traerte de nuevo a casa, no le dirás a nadie sobre a dónde vas inventa una excusa o yo se que, ya espero a que estés de nuevo en mis brazos amor._

 _Me sentí enojado e impotente el hacerle esto a Jean aun sabiendo que estoy esperando un hijo de él, me acomode en posición fetal en el sillón y empecé a llorar._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Después de que Viktor pasara por mi sabia que el había cambiado ya que me trataba de la mierda, en estos días me encierra en un cuarto, no me deja salir a menos de que este él en la casa, sólo le sirvo como sirviente, sabía que le estaba haciendo un mal a Jean pero esto lo hago por el bien de los tres, esperó no durar mucho aquí para que Viktor no se entere de mi bebé, pensé, seguí sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando él entro a la habitación.

—Yuuri levántate, quiero que prepares el desayuno.- dijo o mejor dicho ordenó.

—Está bien inmediatamente bajo.-dije.

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación se retiro hacia su habitación, yo me incorpore y me dirige hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo para, para mala suerte mía tenia ascos en la mañana y no podía tolerar el olor de la comida, prepare algo sencillo y rápido ya que cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba bajando de las escaleras mientras se acomodaba la corbata correctamente, fijo su mirada en mi, esa mirada tan seria y penetrante que tiene cuando se enoja.

—Acaso no vas a almorzar conmigo.- pregunto.

—No, no tengo...hambre.- respondí.

Él dudando de mi respuesta, ya que se le notaba en la mirada, se sentó a almorzar tranquilamente mientras yo lavaba lo que había utilizado para preparar el almuerzo, podía sentir que su mirada estaba puesta en mi a través del reflejo de la pequeña ventana que tenía el fregadero, después de unos minutos termine y me disponía a ir a lavar la ropa como cada mañana pero su voz me detuvo.

—A dónde vas.

—V-voy a lavar la ropa como cada mañana.

—Hm... - me observo unos minutos y habló.- Cuando termines los quehaceres en la noche saldremos a cenar, quiero que te prepares y estés listo para las 8:30 de acuerdo.

No podía negarme a sus peticiones, asentí ante lo antes dicho y me encamine al cuarto de lavado, estando ahí fui separando la ropa por montones, blanca, obscura y de color para después ir metiéndola por montón, realmente los quehaceres me distraían de lo cruel que Viktor era conmigo, este iba a hacer un día interesante.

Narra Jean.

Ya ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que no sé nada de Yuuri y eso me preocupa, ya que no sé nada sobre su salud y la de nuestro hijo, su ha estado comiendo bien, no se ah descuidado a la hora de dormir o se ha lastimado, todo eso me ah estado carcomiendo la mente en esta semana, no eh soltado el teléfono para nada pensando en que me llevara diciendo que está bien y que volverá pronto. Esta semana eh está mal, no me eh alimentado bien tampoco duermo a mis horas y eh descuidado un poco de mi trabajo, espero recibir noticias de Yuuri pronto.

Narra Yuuri.

Termine todos los quehaceres una hora antes de que Viktor llegué así que me dispuse a arreglarme, estuve pensando toda la tarde el motivo por el cual Viktor me lleve a cenar y no encontré ninguno, tome una ducha relajante para después salirme y secarme con una toalla, me puse unos boxers azul marino, un pantalón negro semi ajustado, una camiseta de botones color café claro junto a un saco negro, peine mí pelo hacia atrás obteniendo un estilo cool y por último coloque mis lentes, ya estaba listo solo faltaba que Viktor pasase por mi y para eso faltaban 10 minutos, me fui a sentar al sillón mientras loe esperaba y para mi suerte en ese momento estaba entrando a la casa.

—¿Estas, listo?- preguntó.

—Por su puesto. - respondí.

—Muy bien, espero estés listo para esta gran noche.- decía.

—Si.- sonreí.

Y realmente no estaba preparado para eso, así que el tomo mi mano y la entrelazo mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, la salto rápidamente cuando llegamos a este y cada quien subió al auto, dentro había, un silencio donde ninguno de los dos quería romper, hasta que él hablo.

—Yuuri tengo algo que decirte.


	10. Quiero Volver a Verte

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Narra Yuuri./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que ya no estoy con Jean, las cosas han cambiado mucho con Víktor que por suerte todavía no sabe del embarazo y espero que aun no lo sepa, me preocupa Jean ya que en todo el tiempo que eh estado aquí no he sabido nada de él, seguí pensando hasta que un fuerte ruido proveniente de la sala me asusto, baje inmediatamente para ver que era Jean con su respiración agitada, sus cabellos alborotados y su vista tratando de buscar algo, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos esbozó media sonrisa y corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, cuando estaba a punto de abrazarme se escuchó un golpe en seco haciendo que fijara mi vista hacia dónde provino el sonido, sin poder hacer algo Viktor encajó un cuchillo en la espalda de Jean, yo seguía en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, ya cuando por fin pude reaccionar tenía a Viktor abrazándome por la cintura susurrándome cosas al oído, pero de todas ellas solo comprendí una Perdóname por esto, después de esas palabras se escuchó un disparo que retumbó por toda la casa, abrí los ojos todo lo que pude en forma de sorpresa, podía sentir como la sangre empapaba mi camiseta y un fuerte dolor proveniente me hizo salir de mi trance, el cuerpo de Viktor caí sobre el mío y se deslizaba hacia abajo lentamente dejando un charco de sangre al llegar al suelo, a lo lejos podía escuchar sirenas de una ambulancia tal vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En ese momento me levanté rápidamente con la respiración agitada mientras sentía como una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por mi espalda una pesadilla pensé, me levanté como pude ya que mi panza iba creciendo poco a poco, por supuesto ya con mis 5 meses era obvio que tendría que crecer, me dirigí al baño para hacer mis necesidades matutinas como buen embarazo debo de cumplir o si no Dylan no dejará de molestar, después de eso fui a la cocina a hacer el desayuno para los dos, si aún se preguntan aún estoy en casa de Viktor, preparé un desayuno normal de esos que salen en la tele, creo que debo ver más recetas para preparar en el desayuno, cuando termine de hacer la mesa él ya estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, podía sentir su mirada penetrante en mi desde el momento en que llegó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Ya está listo el almuerzo.- Mencioné cuando me estaba sentando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Está bien y dime Yuuri no crees que en éstos últimos meses no has ganado algo de peso, creo que deberías cuidar tu alimentación amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Já, si tan sólo supiera que que no es grasa lo que tengo si no el bebé de el amor de mi vida, dije para mis adentros mientras soltaba una pequeña risa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Creo que tienes razón, a partir de hoy estaré un poco más al pendiente de mi alimentación, qué te parece amor.- bien vamos a jugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Muy bien cariño así se habla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Narra Jean./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Han pasado 6 meses desde que no aparece Yuuri con nuestro futuro hijo, lo he buscado por todas partes inclusive fui a la casa de eso idiota de Viktor para investigar y nada, siento que Yuuri está sufriendo desde donde sea que esté, pero hay algo en mi interior que me dice que Nikiforov está mintiendo que sus palabras con una total mentira, así que tomé mis llaves y me dirige hacia la casa de ese estúpido para checar por última vez si no estaba mi amor con él, en estos 6 meses que no he estado con él siempre me hago las mismas preguntas ¿Esta bien? ¿Comerá adecuadamente? ¿Se estará chequeando con un doctor? ¿Es feliz?, esas preguntas han estado cruzando por mi cabeza estos últimos meses, en serio me preocupo mucho por él no me importa si se olvidó de mí solo quiero saber el porqué lo hizo, acaso se habrá aburrido de mí, Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la saca de ese tipejo, golpe suavemente la puerta y pude escuchar un "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ya voy/em" podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera, antes de que pudiera reaccionar me paralice al verlo enfrente mío con una mirada perdida como si no fuera él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Narra Yuuri./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Estaba haciendo la limpieza como ya era costumbre, terminaba de limpiar el último plato que quedaba en el montonal que había hace unas horas, aún no podía creer que Viktor piense que he estado subiendo de peso, tal vez en algún momento se de cuenta de la verdad pero para ese entonces yo ya habré salido de aquí, necesito llevar a cabo mi plan para ya no estar en este lugar, estaba a punto de empezar a lavar la ropa cuando tocaron la puerta, quién será ahora, pensé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Ya voy - grité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dejé el cesto de la ropa en el sofá y me dirige a la puerta para abrirla, sin saber que detrás de ella se encontraba esa persona que me vuelve loco y que no podía ver a la cara tras hacerle esto, cuando la abrí me quede impactado ver lo que estaba viendo, era él parado enfrente mío con la misma impresión que yo, Sorpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Yuuri q-qué ha-haces aquí ?- preguntó nervioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Y-yo - diablos yuuri no te pongas nervioso, pensé.- No, tu que haces aqui.- se que no debería responder una pregunta con otra pero en estos momentos eso era lo menos importante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— No responde primero tu, que haces aquí Yuuri.- ups creo que se enojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"—Y-yo estoy en mi casa obviamente.- respondí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"—Tu, tu me hiciste pensar que me habías abandonado por que yo no era suficiente para ti, todos estos meses atormentandome en que la había cagado para que me hicieras esto, pensé que habías abortado al bebé, por dios el bebé que hiciste con él.- su cara pasó de enojado a una de preocupación en un instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"—Esta bien, Jean no he hecho nada con él no, está aún aquí dentro.- creo que mis palabras lo tranquilizaron porque se le bajara el enojo tras decir eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Gracias a dios, pensé que habías hecho alguna estupidez, ahora si responde que haces aquí con el idiota de Viktor.- El enojo volvió en,un segundo obvio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"—Este.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Antes de que pudiera responderle se escuchó un ruido fuerte detrás de él que hizo que ambos saliéramos de nuestra burbuja por así decirlo, volteó hacia dónde proviene en sonido y creo que vi la muerte de tras de él. Sentí como Jean me ponia detras suyo evitando que me hiciera algún daño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Hola, Viktor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"—Tú.../p 


	11. Un ¿Adiós?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Narra Yuuri./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"—Tu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Fue lo que escuchamos Jean y yo a nuestras espaldas, ambos volteamos inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz para ver de quien provenía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" — V-viktor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Si cariño ya volví y no esperaba con esta sorpresa, que lindo de tu parte esperarme con tu ex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Cállate, ambos sabemos que no es mi ex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Oh claro que si mi querido Yuuri, desde que estas conmigo ambos sabemos que el es tu ex o me equivoco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— No, tu me obligaste a venir contigo yo no quería hacerlo Jean créeme fue él.- decía mirando a Jean a los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" — Yo... yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Una risa nos interrumpió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" — Tu le vas a creer a Yuuri, después de que te dejara.- Decía muy serio.- Y como reaccionarias si te dijera que él esta esperando un hijo mio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dios es que él ya lo sabia o es que acaso... No puede ser eso por que yo no era tan obvio o si ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" — una ¿Que?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" — Si, él esta esperando un hijo mío ahora ves lo fiel que te es ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Es que acaso este idiota no se ah dado cuenta que estaba embarazado antes de que me forzara a tener relaciones con él o que ?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— E-Eso no es cierto, como es posible que hayas abortado a nuestro hijo Yuuri.- Gritó Jean, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"es que acaso le faltan neuronas o que rayos, acaso no piensa que esta pansa es de /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"5 meses va a ser de Viktor ? Acaso ya no me tiene confianza, /empensé estúpidas hormonas ya me entro el sentimiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Eres estúpido verdad- dije enojado em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hormonas a full/em- Como crees que ahorraría a nuestro hijo por un tipejo como este.-Señale a Viktor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— ¡Hey! - Dijo este./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Obviamente que no tarado y si vas a empezar a reclamar te me vas de aquí junto a este idiota calvo antes de que los castre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Yuuri, yo no pensaría eso solamente me sorprendió lo que dijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Pues tu deberias.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— ¡VIEJO CALVO! - se escucho un delicado gritó, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a quien engaño la gata resbalosa no es delicada.- /emEres un idiota por tu culpa mi vida se arruinó, eres un bastardo mal nacido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— ¡Hey! el único que puede decirle eso soy yo.- Tenia que reafirmar mi autoridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Tu cállate maldito cerdo, que por tu culpa Otabek ya no me habla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Ja, mi culpa acaso yo fui el que se acostó con un casado durante mucho tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— No pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Acaso yo engañe a mi mejor amigo diciéndole que el respetaba su matrimonio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Yuuri yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Yuuri nada gata mal nacida, escúchame bien si tu te metes conmigo o él.- apunte hacia Jean.- te las veras conmigo, ya me cansé que me veas la cara de idiota, te regalo a Viktor con mucho gustó igual es un idiota en la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Yuuri.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"—Jean cállate, esto es una conversación entre una gata cualquiera y yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Que dijiste cerdo.- Dijo enojado y con una mirada desafiante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Que eras una gata cualquiera o es que ya empezaste a cobrar por tus servicios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"De un momento a otro se escucho el sonido de una cachetada, Jean abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo por la impresión junto a Viktor, nadie de los presentes podía creer que Yuri Plisetsky le había dado una cachetada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Tú.- Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mi acción hubiera sido un éxito si tan solo Jean no hubiera interferido en el camino, él me agarraba en forma de abrazo mientras Viktor sostenía a Yuri para que no nos juntáramos y empezáramos a pelear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Jean suéltame tengo que enseñarle modales a ese idiota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— No Yuuri tu cálmate, piensa en que si re golpea en el vientre dañaras al bebé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Jean, yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— No digas nada, es mejor que vayamos al departamento y hablemos con más calma ahí.- esto es raro, todo el tiempo a estado calmado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Esta bien pero tengo que hacer algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Jean en ese momento me soltó y yo empecé a caminar hacia Viktor, él al verme ir a su dirección avienta a Yuri hacia un lado pensando que iba a golpearlo, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"que gran error al pensar en eso/em, en un movimiento rápido patee la parte baja de Viktor y dije./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Espero con esto y no te reproduzcas idiota, espero la firma del divorcio en una semana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Detrás de mi se podía escuchar las quejas de los otros dos que vieron la acción, cuando gire media vuelta Yuri me vio con miedo y se fue corriendo mientras que Jean me extendía el brazo junto a su mano para que la tomara, cosa que hice y empezamos a caminar hacia el departamento ya casi apuntó de entrar Jean me abra las caderas y dice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— No sabes cuanto te extrañe Yuuri./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Y tu no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste durante estos meses, se que te debo muchas explicaciones y estoy dispuesto a decírtelas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— No importa Yuuri, lo que dijiste y hiciste es me basto para ver que realmente me amas, aunque me va a ser difícil volver a confiar en ti.- Dios me excita ver si cara seria, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yuuri recuerda que este es un momento serio./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Jean, se que tardaras en volver a confiar en mi por que ni yo me perdonaría pero te juro que haré todo lo posible para que lo vuelvas a hacer, así sea de volverte a enamorar no importa lo haré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Esta bien si así lo quieres tendrás que volverte a ganar mi cariño.- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"más vale que no sea un juego./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Estas Jugando verdad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Tal vez si, Tal vez no eso ya depende de ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jean sabes que odio tus juegos verdad, espero y te vayas al infierno./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Muy bien si así serán la cosas no habrá problema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Hay Yuuri como crees que lo diga enserio, lo decía jugando tontito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Jean eres un idiota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Si pero soy tu idiota cariño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Empezamos a reír ante el comentario, ambos habíamos acordado que tendríamos que empezar de 0 nuestra relación por el bien de esta y de nuestro hijo, empezaríamos a comunicarnos nuestros problemas y trataríamos de ayudarnos en lo que podamos, también en que tendría que volver a ganarme la confianza de Jean de nuevo pero eso lo haría de poco a poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Así pasaron las semanas, alrededor de unas 5 semanas después de lo ocurrido, Jean ya iba confiando un poquito en mi y eso era un gran avance personal porque ya era algo, el embarazo iba bien la próxima semana me tocaba cita de rutina con el ginecólogo para ver el crecimiento del bebé, Jean me acompañara ya que en esta cita podremos saber el sexo del bebé y eso nos emociona, porque nos hacia saber si sera un niño o niña pero yo tengo un presentimiento de que sera niño aun si no fuera un niño amaría a mi linda bebé si fuera una niña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Yuuri voy a la tienda se te ofrece algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Si, se me antojan una enchiladas suizas con pastel de coco y una sandía.- Se que es raro pero esta criatura exige comida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Muy bien tratare de traerla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"— Jean como de que trataras, debes de traerlas, este bebé se esta muriendo de hambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Y así fue como Jean salió corriendo del departamento en busca de lo que le pedí y así es una día normal en nuestro hogar, después de todo lo que paso Viktor por fin me firmo los papeles de divorcio así que oficialmente ya soy Yuuri Karsuki de nuevo, Yuri ya no volvió a aparecer y notros vamos bien con lo que hacemos, no podría pedir algo mejor./p 


End file.
